


Necessary Confrontation

by xXTheRaven717Xx



Series: Master & Servant or Demon & Prey? [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, POV Third Person, Poetry, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXTheRaven717Xx/pseuds/xXTheRaven717Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What has become of the relationship between the Earl Phantomhive and his demon butler?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse!!! PARCC sucked my brain dry and when I had a chance to post, I had to do something else!! 
> 
> Remember, but you 100% know that Kuroshitsuji was created by Yana Toboso, I only own this...work o' mine. Read on...

"How could have this occurred?"  
The boy breathes out a pained whisper,  
His temples began to throb and his vision blurred  
Then, a knock on the door, the source of a shiver  
At the sound of _that_ voice, something within him stirred...

"What is troubling you, Young Master?"  
That butler inquired, concealing worry  
_This will prove to be an immense disaster ___,  
He listened to his master's thoughts scurry  
_Can we move this along any faster?! ___

The unlikely pair began to curve and weave  
Avoiding the need to address the question in the air  
Yet, one another they cannot decieve  
Their attempts prove futile as they stare  
"Sebastian, let us take our leave."

At his hesitation, the Earl took his hand  
Led him to the grand, isolated garden  
While he took a seat, the butler chose to stand  
He stood unwavering, straining to hearken  
The boy scowled, **This was certainly unplanned ****...**

"You very well know the reason I have brought you here."  
**_This was a conversation no one should overhear __ ****._**

**Author's Note:**

> "You can close your eyes when you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart when you don't want to feel."
> 
> Cliffhanger! I didn't expect to string out this series, but it is needed and the last part, may or may not be a short fanfic...


End file.
